Percy Jackson The Stronger Immortal
by Bladeofarcane
Summary: Too many times have the gods slighted Perseus Jackson. Why should he serve Olympus? Especially after he saved the damn place. Follow him on a journey that changes things forever. Set after Titan war, reposted and reedited from TheHuntArtemis. God Percy - more reviews, faster updates. (T may turn into M soon)


**Summary: Too many times have Perseus Jackson been slighted by the gods. Why should he serve Olympus? Or anyone but himself? This is where Percy takes a stand - join him in his journey where he changes things forever.**

 **Hi! I created this story April 10th, 2011 when I was the mere age of 12 years old. I am now 19. This was the link to the original story:** **(here)** **. Unfortunately, I have lost access to that account and the support on this site has been unresponsive. Quite sad, because many people have been reviewing years later than when I updated the story, and was questioning whether I would update it or not. If anyone has any way I can access the account again, let me know.**

 **Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

What have the gods done for Perseus Jackson except vote on his death? That's right, absolutely nothing. Percy was pondering on this as the gods were yet again voting on his death for something he had done by accident.

Earlier this morning, he had meant to cause a mini wave to douse Clarissa from head to toe for insulting his mother but something was off. Because of him being so rightfully angry, he completely lost control of his powers - the entirety of the camps creak was relieved of its water and fell on the camp. Large parts of the camp was destroyed, and he had nearly drowned hundreds of the campers. Dionysus, the camp director, gleefully took this opportunity to present the danger he posed to the gods.

Of course, he got no help or defence from his so called friends - Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover - they had all looked at him like he had MEANT to cause the damage to the camp. Didn't they know he didn't mean it at all? So much for them being a family - it really proved you could not trust anyone.

Zeus kept droning on, oblivious to the fact that Percy was lost in his thoughts.

"His existence is a threat to Olympus! His way with water rivals Poseidon himself!" Zeus roared.

Percy was informed by Poseidon after the Titan war that his powers had not reached its limit, and he should use every minute of his spare time training his water abilities. After convincing his mother to let him stay at the camp the for the year instead of continuing on with college, he had improved drastically on his water abilities.

After much hard work, he now knew how to create 'water born', a minion created by water vapour that obeys Percy - similar to the undead created by Hades and his offspring, except it is less taxing to create and unable to follow more complicated orders. He could now also water travel, which involved him dissipating into water and appearing into an area of his choosing. At the moment, he was not amazing at it but he was sure that with continued training he would be able to travel further distances at a less energy consuming rate.

Despite this amazing progress in his powers since the war, he still retained a lack of finesse and control. Indeed, he struggled to control water itself much at all when he lacked a stimulus that granted him raw, emotional power. This was the unfortunate factor that led him to this whole situation in the first place.

Percy couldn't take it anymore. His ADHD was acting up.

"If you're going to kill me, uncle, please get on with it."

This followed multiple gasps from the female gods in correspondence, followed by a short chuckle from Poseidon.

"Worry not, Perseus," Poseidon spoke, "Zeus knows better than to harm you."

"Oh? Is that so?" Zeus glared at Poseidon followed by a threatening glare at Percy.

"Please, settle down brothers." said Hestia softly. "There is another way we can handle this situation. It is true that Perseus here is the strongest demigod to exist; it is also true that we can not possibly allow him to live with this power.."

"No, we will not do anything to my son. That is final." said Poseidon, lifting his hand which led to a sudden appearance of his trident. Zeus laughed as he stated his agreement with Hestia.

"I am not finished talking." said Hestia. "It is true that we can not possibly allow him to live with this power as a mortal. His interests do not align with ours, and we must ensure that our enemies can not manipulate him and control his power. We do that by elevating him to a god."

"This runt?" laughed Ares "Surely you joke. Would we really embarrass ourselves by offering godhood to this... boy more than once?"

"This boy is right here, and I don't want your godhood offer anyway!" stated Percy brazenly.

"Silence, impudent boy. If we go through with this, you will have no say in the matter." said Zeus.

"No, what Hestia suggested may be wise. If we can not allow him to live as a mortal due to the ease of manipulation, and I will not allow you to kill him then surely we have no other option?" said Poseidon thoughtfully.

"There really is no other option. I believe we must go through with this - let the Olympian power flow through him and choose his realm of ascension." said Athena with an air of finality.

One by one, the council gave their opinions with the majority in favour of this act.

"It is determined." Zeus said reluctantly. "Close your eyes boy. Despite your inevitable ascension, you are mortal now and can not witness the power in your form."

Perseus was more than a little frightened and had no idea what had just happened in the past ten minutes. His last view was all of the council present raising their hands in unison, and then came the arrival of sweet darkness.

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
